Lilla Doden in Dallas
by gabbyannie
Summary: Godric saves Sookie From Gabe and finds in her what he has been missing to make him whole. Eric also has found the same within Sookie and has been working to make her see. This is a Godric/Sookie/Eric story. Also not friendly to poor Bill.
1. Chapter 1

Lilla döden in Dallas

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing on Fan Fiction. Be kind Please. I just have to say I enjoy reading all of your stories that you write. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I own no rights but I am loving the manipulation of them. Thanks, and please review so I know if I'm doing ok.

**Godric Pov…**

I miss my child, my Eric, I know he is doing well in Shreveport and no longer needs me. I am lonely with my sins of my 2000 years. I feel empty. I am unable to go to my slumber anymore since I have come to the Fellowship of the Sun. I will sacrifice myself so they will not harm any others in my area. As I sit upon my cot contemplating this, I am interrupted with the sound of a woman screaming down the hall. As this is a church this seems wrong. I must see if she needs help in some way. My cell, that they put me in, is truly useless. If they really thought it would keep someone that's my age in that didn't want to be here, they are very mistaken.

What I find disgusts me and saddens my heart that these people are not the way to God. "Get off me you prick!" she screams earning another back hand. "You fucking whore, let me show you what a live cock can do!"

I can no longer stand by as this self -proclaimed man of God violates this woman. As I snatch him off of her I realize the only fitting punishment for such a crime is death. As sheriff of this area I execute many judgments. I snap his neck. Even though I feel it's quick and painless, it's better than he deserves.

I just don't have time for this right now I must get this woman out of here before more harm comes to her. I look down on her for the first time and it's like looking at the sunrise for the first time. She's speaking but all I can do is look at her and marvel at her beauty. Her lips are plump and full with the blush of a rose petal. I bet they are just as soft. I can feel myself getting aroused just by looking at her. She diminishes any desire to end my bleak existence.

I suddenly feel my Eric's presence, "I am here my son. Down in the basement." In an instant he is standing he is kneeling in front of me. "Master." My son always was respectful.

"You should not have sent a human for me, my son. It is too late now we must leave and get her to safety. That one there is the traitor to the nest, grab him. We will deliver him to Isabel. He is her human." As I say this Eric is staring at the woman. Eric says "Sookie are you alright? When the bellboy showed up at Compton's door, I came right away."

She seems confused for a moment, and then asks "Eric, where is Bill? Why isn't he here with you? I would have thought he would have been here, already." With that Eric does something unusual for him, he has a look of distress on his face but keeps silent. I will ask him on that later. She must have caught it too. The look of distress that she shows disturbs me.

I want to comfort her but this is not the time too. This makes me contemplate this desire that seems to have taken me like never before. The only thing that has had come close was when I saw Eric fighting in battle but it just make him my child. Enough thinking on this for now. I pick up Sookie and we exit out of a tunnel they used to bring me in under the church. Once we make it outside I look into her blue eyes and I place a chaste kiss on the lips that have been screaming to me to suck on since I laid eyes on this strålande skönhet (glorious beauty). She seems to melt a little in my arms, as she relaxes I take advantage to take to flight with Eric behind me.

As we fly to one of my homes I telepathicly speak to Eric_" Eric who is this beautiful creature that is in my arm?" _ He responds the same way,_" That is Sookie Stackhouse, she is very special. She is not only beautiful but, smart, funny, couragous and has a heart of gold. She is a telepath." _I am not suprisedthat he is enamored with her. Who wouldn't be. But to say I am more then suprised of the gift she has is without saying. Amazing! I have never meet a telepath in my long life. I proceed to ask Eric of his intentions to replies"_I wish to make her mine. She is like the sunrise on a spring day. She makes me feel the need to protect, comfort,and feel. Why?"_

With this we land at one of my home so we can freshen up before proceeding to the nest. I give Sookie a towel and show her to the en-suite bathroom then I turn to look Eric in the eye and once again speak to him through our bond. " _I feel the same. I feel a connection also. I can tell it's the same as with you." _His eyes grow big with suprise since I closed my side of the bond a week ago. I open it back up so he can feel it. Once it hits him he is shocked. " _I think she is our mate. Would you deny it?" _I ask. He shakes his head no.

I place out some clothing that will fit her on my bed, and take a seat on the hope chest at the end of the bed. With Eric standing in the doorway I take the opportunity to ask who this Compton was and he continues to tell me some unbearable information. My lovely Sookie is being deceived by that contemptible thing that calls himself a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2- Lilla Doden in Dallas

A/N- I don't own it but love to manipulate it. I also feel Bill shouldn't be allowed to get Sookie's virginity. It is stupid that she would give to him. I also want to say that Godric's character got the short end of the stick. Only on one season really? I am looking for a beta reader. I also wanted to that all of you who reviewed and story alerted Lilla Doden.

**Eric's POV-**

"Auhh_, waiting, I hate waiting_." I think to myself. Sitting here in my suite across the hall from My Sookie's suite that for now she is sharing with that mole of a man Bill Compton. He is a parasite if there ever was one. I know he hasn't taken all that is to be mine since my Sookie is still a virgin. First latching on to the Queen of Louisiana then to my delectable telepath. It doesn't make sense to me that he would leave the sugar mama that the queen has become to him for living in a crappy shack that he calls a plantation house. You would think he would get that taken care of by a day-man even before coming up from New Orleans.

As I'm sitting here I close my eyes and listen to the caterwauling of Compton and his mentally unstable maker going at it like cats in heat. I knew calling that bitch was a risk taking, but Sookie was worth it, I had to make sure he didn't take her osklund (virginity). From the first second my eyes saw her in my bar I knew that she was to be my mate.

I know that I may not show that I already feel this for her but I can't help it. Before she came in I felt empty, 1000 years are heavy to carry. I also have been feeling these feelings from my maker Godric. Feeling is a weakness that I cannot share openly even with my child Pam.

Thank the gods they are finally done after 2 day for this. A man could go insane listening to that squalling. With vampire hearing you would think this hotel would have sound proofed better but alas they didn't. To my luck I should say. Billy boy doesn't know how to keep his trap shut. Lorena, his maker, is now begging him to come wither back to Mississippi. "_Please, go already_." I think to myself. Our canary is now singing and spilling everything about how he loves her and he wish to be done with this human so he could deliver her to the queen. The rage I feel escalating inside of me is unparalleled to anything I have felt in a long while. The comfort I have with our little canary is that I slipped in a bug into his room before he got to the hotel with Sookie. So everything is being recorded since the moron doesn't sweep his room.

Oh, he thinks he's clever telling Lorena about how he got Sookie enthralled with him. _"Little fucker had her beaten by some white trash drainers!" _I growl internally. "_I will make sure to finish the job they were so lacking in doing the first night. I hate drainers, but when they get rid of dumbasses like him... ah fuck I can't even condone it then. But…hmmm only if they had succeeded." _ After Sookie finds Godric I will need to consult with him to see how to let Sookie know all of this. I am afraid that if I tell her then she won't believe it.

Knock, knock, knock…. That's Compton's door.

"What do you want?" He practically screams. "_What an asshole." I think. _

"I have a message for a William Compton or an Eric Northman." The bellboy sputters "Yes, yes come out with it, I'm busy!"

"It's a message from a Sookie Stackhouse; she said that she is trapped with Hugo in the Fellowship of the Sun basement. They are going to do something to the missing vampire in the morning when the sun comes up." Taking a deep breath the bellboy turns and leaves. Bill turns around to Lorena and begins to laugh before even shutting the door. "Lorena, guess what the stupid human got herself into now." Bill chuckles.

"_Oh, Fuck! I will deal with that double dumbass later. My Sookie is in danger. I hope she found Godric, no, if Sookie sent a message she would have known where Godric was, right? Northman no time for doubt! I have to go save the two of the three people that are… my everything." I snap at myself._

As the door shuts, I race out of my room using my vampire speed and I reach the bellboy in a second. He relays the message to me again, I tip him generously for it, whatever was in my front pocket, and then I'm in the air in seconds not wanting to wait to get to my maker and my Sookie. It doesn't take long before I am outside of the Fellowship of the sun church. Then I hear a wonderful sound, my maker inside telling me they are in the basement. I race into the church and down into the basement, since I am so old no-one would ever be able to see me, to where they are. I kneel in front of my maker and say "Master."

I can't help it but, I look to where the sun in my existence was sitting on the floor. As Godric is scolding me for doing the only thing that I could do to save him, since he has no knowledge on how special my Sookie is, I see that her dress is torn and there is a dead man that has been thrown across the room. Of course there is that useless human of Isabel's unconscious. What a waste of blood. But back to my sun, I have to know if she is hurt and there is little time to inspect her for wounds. So I have to ask "Sookie are you alright? When the bellboy showed up to Compton's room, I came right away."

She looks confused as to why I'm alone and then she says "Eric, where's Bill? Why isn't he here with you? I would have thought he would have been here, already." I can't help but be distressed over this as I know he's still in their room with Lorena. I can't seem to hide it on my face and I can't tell her what I know yet, so I do the next best thing I remain silent.

I grab Hugo but I wish I could have carried Sookie so I could feel her up against my body. The thought gets me semi- hard. I know I would have been in pain from my erection if I would have had Sookie there instead, that kind of pain is always bittersweet. I follow my maker out of the church and take flight. That is when Godric decides to speak to me telepathically; we haven't done this in so long.

" _Eric who is this beautiful creature that is in my arm?" _ I responds the same way,_" That is Sookie Stackhouse, she is very special. She is not only beautiful but, smart, funny, couragous and has a heart of gold. She is a telepath." _I am obviosly enamored with her. Who wouldn't be.. He actually proceeds to ask my intentions to her.I can only reply honestly,"_I wish to make her mine. She is like the sunrise n a spring day. She makes me feel the need to protect, comfort,and feel. Why?"_

We land at one of Godric's homes and I restrain Hugo so he won't get away while we are cleaning ourselves up. After Sookie starts to shower Godric looks me in the eye and through our bond say something that surprises me, "_I feel the same. I feel a connection also. I can tell it's the same as with you."_ Then he further shocks me and opens our bond up to show me what he is feeling, I would have gasped if I had to breath. Then on top of all of that he says, "_I think she is our mate. Would you deny it?" _I am still absorbing this new revolation and all I can do is shake my head in agreement with what he is saying.

Then it reminds me that I must consult with Godric about Compton and the bug. But before I can he asks who the leach was. As I don't want Sookie to hear only some of its whole I telepathicly tell him._" He is the bain of my existence, he is Sookie's boyfriend, but I have learned somethings about our waste of space Mr. Compton tonight before coming to you." _He incourages me to continue on with a flick of the wrist.

"_It seems that the little leach was sent to snatch our beautiful Sookie from my area without my knowledge. I bug their suite the other night when we returned from your nest. His maker showed up, as I gave her the information on where Compton would be and they have been going like rabbits in spring time. Godric the sound of the two of them like that was horrifying. It was like lisening to elk dying a painful death." _With that he gives me a smurk. Then proceeds to ask me if I have the recording and I tell him it is secured on the internet and we can obtain it from any location. We breifly listen to it on his laptop. This only gets my a true smile as he is happy she will be free of that mole of a vampire. He steels his face again as Sookie walks into the room in just a towel and if I wasn't painfully hard from her before I am now. It is crushed against my zipper of my jeans and I must discreetly turn to adjust my cock. I don't want to ruin my chance with making her ours. She is going to have a rough night tonight with all the new information.

I allow Godric to take the lead with this a she has a softer way about him and is less intimidating.

"Sookie, you asked where asking about a Mr. Compton earlier and if what Eric say is true that he is your boyfriend then I must insist I share some information with you before we return to the nest and see this Mr. Compton. Is that acceptible withyou?" Godric says in a gentle tone. It reminds me of that saying more flies with honey then vinegar... Well whatever it is it seems to have worked with our Sookie.

As she is listening to Godric,she turns her body away from us and slides Godrics shirt over the towel, hense removing the towel from below as it slides down further. Oh gods help me, I think I may cum in my pants, by just watching the fabric slide over her skin. Not only that but the shirt is just long enough to land right below her perky bottom. If i breathed I would have passed out from holding it in. I look at Godric and he seems to be just as pained as I. I telepathicly ask Godric " Is she trying to give us our true death?" all he does is nods. I take a moment longer to appreciate the view that Sookie provides and then I get Godrics attention " Godric, we need to check on Hugo. " With that said Godric turns and on the way out the door turns back to Sookie to tell her they will be in the livingroom but stopped and took a breath though it wasn't needed. I look back also and got a peak at the most beautiful bottom I have seen in all of my existence. I feel a breath catch also.

"Sookie we will meet you in the living room and then we will talk about Bill." I tell her. I grab Godric by the arm and usher him away. Fortunately for Hugo he is still out cold, so I set up the lap top for the talk that we are inevitably going to have. I hate that this will hurt my, oh, I mean our Sookie. Just as the thought went through my head she appears and takes a seat in between Godric and myself on the couch.

I decide to take the lead since I have the most information. "Sookie, I know that we haven't seen eye to eye on something's but I would never under any circumstance let you go into danger knowingly. I also would never lie to you. With that said I called Bill's maker to aid me in an investigation concerning why Bill is back in my area. I feel he was not truthful about it and it was under the queen's request that he return."

She looked dumbstruck. "There's a queen? Is there more than one or that's it? Bill never told me anything when I asked. I figured that since I am your telepath that I should probably know some things. That jerk never tells me anything, he just says 'it's complicated' and if I hear that one more time I may have to stake him." I find at awe of how brilliant she is. I look over her and look at Godric and he has the same response.

I continue on "Yes there is a queen, but there are many kings and queens. But the one we need to worry about right now is Sophie-Anne. She's the queen on Louisiana. But back to what I was telling you, I placed a bug in your suite to listen in on Bill while you were asleep and at the FOTS church. I ended up getting a lot of information and he did things that may hurt you. It was not my intent to bring that to you. It may be best for you to listen to some of it and then we can discuss further on what to do." At this time Godric interrupted, "Min kompis, (my mate) I do not wish for you to hear this it will be very hurtful. He is unworthy of the painthat he will cause you, and I don't want you to hurt."

She looked into his eyes , "Godric I need to know. If you or Eric didn't come I would be dead. I feel this is where I need to be. Bill was going to be the past even without the , let's hear it. " So I start the recording of Bill on a call to the queen, " Good even ing your majesty. Yes, things are going well with the telepath. She will be ready to become your pet within a weeks time. No, I have been able to keep Northman in the dark. I look forward to being back at court. Yes, yes I look forward to returning to your bed as well." I fast forward it to when Bill answers the room door to Lorena," Mistress, I can't believe you are here! I have missed you,please come in." There is some kissing noises and Lorena responds" Oh, William, I can't believe you have been away from me this long. I have missed you so."

"Mistress you know I have been on assignment for the queen. I have missed you also. I can't believe you are here. I want to come back. I love you still my mistress. I need to be rid of this annoying human and then we can go back and be in the queens court."Bill swooned to his maker. " The telepath won't be back please stay with me for a while I can show you how much I have missed you."

"Sookie I will spare you the rest. I don't think I could even stand to listen to that wretched noise again."I tell her. "The next thing after hours of them fucking, sorry, I don't mean to be crass but that's what it ... the next thing was when he explained that the Rattray's where hired to attack you and then the bellboy showed I left to come to you and Godric." I look back into her eyes and not a single tear was shed. I look at Godric and I telepathicly ask him"_Do you think she's in shock?"_

0 0 0 0 00000

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Next is Sookie's POV. Please review. I like to see what your idea's are so please feel free to share.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing and I love to play with my boys Eric and Godric. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Reminder, Sookie is still a virgin because I can't stand that she gave it up to Bill so easy.**

**Translations:**

**Min kompis- My mate**

**Min ****älskare- My lover**

**Sookie's POV-**

I should be upset that Bill didn't come to the church, but frankly, I couldn't be more then ok with it. Sure, I was almost raped by that ludicrous excuse of a man. But I have the feeling that it would have turned out disastrous. Also I wouldn't have been in the arms of Godric. Just thinking about him holding me turned my insides to goo, and what was with that kiss? Sure, it was just a little kiss but it went straight down to my whoo-hoo.

When Eric looked at me that way he did and asked if I was alright… Ugh, I hate that he can see right through me. I have a hard enough time keeping my head straight whenever he's around as it is! I get so confused about him. I feel like I have known him forever, but then he acts like such a jerk sometimes.

Godric and those tattoo's just peeking out of his shirt... Oh god, I just want to lick them. I want to take my time and trace each and every one of them. He has the most intense eye I have ever seen. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, I bet he has a beautiful soul. What I really want to see with my eyes is them both without anything on, waiting for me on the bed.

"Damn it Sookie! Stop this line of thought right now! They are just in the other room and I can't be thinkin' about touching myself they will hear it." I chastise myself under my breath. I hope they didn't hear that. I have to eventually leave the shower and be in a towel with two exquisite and perfectly made vampires. Just think about it is making me so wet. Gathering my courage I get out of the shower. I hope they have something for me to put on. I wipe my body down and it is so hard not to get more aroused as the towel brushes against my nipples that are so hard the slightest breeze would get me to moan. It's like my own body is a traitor.

I can no longer drag this out and I enter Godric's bedroom. He has put some clothing on the bed. I slowly cross the room and they are both staring at me. I can't believe how intense I feel. They haven't said a word since I walked in and I need to get dressed. Maybe I should just drop my towel? '_No, no, no… I was raised a good girl and my Gran would tan my hide.' _

I grab the shirt and I notice I don't have any underwear or a bra. _Oh, great! _I think to myself. I start to slide Godric's shirt over my head, hmmmm, it smells like him. I slow down so I can take in every inch of how the scent of him is on this shirt. I decide to loosen my towel as the shirt travels downward. I can't believe I am doing this! Not only with just one man, I mean vampire, in the room but two! I give it a little bit of help so it will slide a little quicker to give them a little peek. I can't believe I am being so forward! I hear Eric say something but I am just so nervous and then the door shuts. They're gone. What the hell? Ok, I sit done on the bed to think for a second... _Eric said they will be in the living room, and they have something to tell me. Ok, so I will have to make sure I have more fun with them later._ I reflect before grabbing his pants to put on. " I'm going commando." I say with amusement. I slowly walk out to the living room and I look at my vampires. I decide the only place I want to be right now is in between the two of them. So I seat myself with my legs touching theirs on each side of me. I look from Eric to Godric and back to Eric and I see regret and something else in his eyes. He begins to tell me he would never lie to me, I find that comforting for some reason. He goes on to tell me that Bill is under investigation and that he called his maker to help get evidence.

"There's a queen? Is there more than one or that's it? Bill never told me anything when I asked. I figured that since I am your telepath that I should probably know some things. That jerk never tells me anything, he just says 'it's complicated' and if I hear that one more time I may have to stake him." I can barely contain my annoyance. Eric continues on and tells me about the queen and how he planted a bug in my suite. _Oh thank God I didn't give Bill my virginity like I planned while we were here. _I feel a wave of relief with that thought.

Godric is so gentle with me I wonder if he's this way with others? I like that he has a nickname for me already _Min __kompis, I wonder what it means_. Enough reflecing on that for now because Eric is going to play the recording.

First I hear Bill on the phone talking to the queen about turning me over to become her pet_. What? What a Jackass! _I want to scream,I can feel the anger rising in me with every word._ That cheating, lying, no good, poor excuse, mole of a vampire. Oh there is his maker at the door. I'm going to kill him! I'm going to stake him! I'm going dance on his ashes afterwards!_

If I wasn't so good at my pokerface they would have seen all the anger and the pain that weasel is causing me. I refuse to let a single tear fall for Bill. I start to feel numb. This is good until I can process this.

I stand up and put my hand out for Eric to take it. He looks at me confused like I grew another ear or something. But, he gives me his hand and I raise it to my lips and kiss his wrist. I know this is intimate and I want to show him the feelings I have for him. I finally have a clear conscious to feel the way I do for him. What that is I am not completely sure.

I then turn to Godric and do the same. I just met him but there is this... nexus.

They stand with me in the middle of the two and they both wrap their arms around me. Godric then lifts my chin from his chest and looks into my eyes with words almost to quiet to hear he says "Min kompis, will you be ours? We will protect you from what Bill will try to do and what others will want to."

I look over my shoulder at Eric and I can't tell what he is thinking. _I wonder if he wants the same? I know he says he wants me but is it for just to sleep with me. I have to ask him. _

"Eric is this what you want? Do you want all of me or just my body?" I ask.

He doesn't even hesitate for a second when he replies, "Min älskare, I want all of you, I alway's have."

"What does it mean to be both of yours? I kinda get the drift on being 'mine'. Bill couldn't say it will it mean that I am yours?" I ask.

Godric was the one to answer, "You will only share yourself with Eric or myself. In everyway, and we will only share ourselves with you in everyway."

Those words were like a melody in the wind that you know and it brings joy to your heart. So I reach up and I bring my lips to rest softly onto Godric's. I slowly start to work on his lips. Never looking away from his eyes for a moment. He responds gently as I believe he is going slow for me. I then break the kiss and turn around to face Eric. I take a sharp breath in. I have been waiting and trying so hard to resist him. I finally get to kiss him. I place my hand into his golden locks of hair and pull him down. I'm starting to shake with anticipation. Finally, our lips touch. I feel like something in me eploded into a fire. With Godric now kissing my neck and Eric's wonderfully soft lips; I am in heaven. I don't want this to ever end. I deepen the kiss and I end up losing myself with in my vampires.

At this moment I could give them all of me. I can't help but break the kiss with a gasp to take in air. I know they can smell my arousal because they both growl low in their chest so quietly the only way I know is because I feel them both. I also feel their growing arousal with Godric's pressing into the small of my back and Eric's crushing into my stomach. I have to say that I am a little scared if thats how big they are even before them spring out of the restaints of their pants.

Godric seems to be the voice of reason amongst all of us. "Sookie, Min kompis, We need to take care of business before we can continue. We need you to renounce Compton's claim on you. Then we will claim you to be ours." He says this with a genuine smile.

"Min älskare, Godric is right so that way we can keep you safe." Eric added. "We also need to give Isabel her traitor human."

With that my vampires collect us humans and take to the sky to moments later land in the back yard of the local nest.

**A/N- I want to say I have found a Beta. Please review I love you all and take in what you say into account. I also fills my muse with Joy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing but would like to own Eric and Godric. Yum. This chapter will have multiple POV.**

**I'm sorry it took me longer to get this one out. I tried to write while I was on pain killers after a root canal but it was a jumbled mess. I also want to thank SorrowfulJoy for being a cool Beta!**

**Translate:**

**Little****skönhet- little beauty**

**Eric POV-**

Now that we have Sookie should I still arrange a donor for Godric? It's just he is really much paler then he should be. I should ask them what they want to do. I don't want to hurt our little skönhet by having someone else feed him, but I also don't want her to get hurt from us drawing too much from her. We need to make some form of bond to make sure no one will ever be able to take away our little sun. I find myself thinking about her nonstop.

"_Godric, you must feed. You look so pale. I don't want you to be suffering. Will you feed?" _I try to express to him telepathicly the importance of how I can see he is suffering. Godric turns and looks me in the eye and responds _"Eric I will not feed from anyone but our beloved. It would wound her greatly after what we promised. I will feed from her after we are rid of Mr. Compton. Did you call his uselessness?"_

I smirk at the discription that was so accurate. "_Yes master. The lack of inatiquacy of that bonehead is astounding. Speaking of he just walked in, Master." _I track him with my eyes until he is standing in front of me.

"Where is Sookie? She's mine and why have you kept her away from me? It is not your place to keep what is mine fom me. Like I said, she will never want you, Northman. Sookie will alway's be mine." That stuffed up insolant little pecker, Bill Compton, said. Oh, this is going to be glorious when he gets his ass handed to him by our Sookie. That is one thing that gets me so thrilled to that I just want to pull her into me and show her how flaming hot she gets me. Before I can respond Godric speaks.

"I care not who you are but you will be wise not to speak to your sheriff that way in another sheriffs nest." Godric sneers.

Bill realizes what he has done and cowers but not before Godric grabs him by the arm and looks him in the eye and says, "Mr Compton it seems to me you lack respect, because you should be on your knees asking for forgiveness from my child." When Godric emphasised Child Bills eye grew enormous. At this Bill get's down on his knees and asks my forgivness and I tell him I'm not the one he needs to be begging that from.

**Sookie's POV**

As I am watching Bill's display of idiocy a women in a dress that to tell you was hideous. It was this red but orange color and it kind just hung there. But being I am in my Godric's nest I need to be respectful to everyone, I don't want to change his mind on wanting me still. So I introduce myself with a nod and I say "Hi, I'm Sookie." She smirks at me and I can't help but feel both uneasy but wanting to knock that smirk off her face. She responds with a tsking sound.

"Well, aren't you a morsel." To this I would never be so happy with a stake in my hands for some reason. 

"Excuse me? Didn't you mama teach you manners?" I know this is a bad decission to say that to a vampire, but how rude. She grins and it makes me shiver and not the way Eric or Godric does. Her grin is ugly and nasty. You can tell she never really smiles.

"I still don't see what all the fuss is." She sneers. My ire is rising and not realizing how unstable the woman I am talking with is.

I reply "Who the hell are you?" Lorena chuckles a little at how nieve her childs human is.

"I'm Lorena, your Masters, Mistress." I smile at the realization that Bill's maker is here to get her two cents in and be done with him.

Still smiling from ear to ear, I look Lorena in the eye and say with a snarl, "So your the uppity Bitch."

"Learn your place human!" Lorena grabs me by the throat and pushes me over the back of the couch. Going over the the back Lorena falls over with her not wanting to lose her prey. She self corrects with me still in tow. Just as Lorena tries to adjust her grip to go around my neck tighter, she gets yanked away and shoved to the floor. I looks to see my savior is once again Godric. Once our eyes connect I know that I can take a moment to compose myself. Knowing that Bill will be there in a second I decide to take the chance and see if Lorena will spill anything. Giving Godric the cue to start questioning why she is at his nest. I feel confident Lorena will try to make me look bad at any chance she has, and will tell them everything, even if they didn't have the bug recording, she'll spill.

**Godric's POV**

"Isabel, I am truly sorry sorry for Hugo. I will make a judgment in regards to this soon." My heart aches for her. I now know what it feels like to have someone special.

"Godric, I am the one who is sorry. I should have known." Isabel sniffles. I place my hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. I then look over to my love and I see her standing looking so beautiful across the room and I can't help but stare. Even in the grief Isabel is going through she gives me a small smile at this. I look back at her and if I could blush I would for getting caught being so obvious. She says in a small voice "She truly is miraculous, a beauty that shines from inside and out." I wonder if everyone can see my smile she brings to my soul.

"_Eric, have you called Compton?" _I send to him. I just wonder what is taking so long. "_Yes I have him standing in front of me professing Our Sookie is his. Won't he be truly surprised when our little mate gets ahold of him?" _At this I can't help but smile. I look back at our mate. Who is talking to a female vampire I haven't seen in my nest before. I start to move closer to Our Sookie because I can see her getting irritated. Before I can make it to her she is grabbed by the neck and over the couch. In less than a second I have the offending vampire by the neck and have her kneeling to me as a show that I am really truly is in charge in my nest. "_Eric, come and see who has placed her hands on what is ours." _

"_I saw who it was. It is Lorena, Compton's psycho maker." _ I look up at Sookie and she is cuing me to pump information from her to aid her in renouncing Compton's claim. I take this opportunity to squeeze a little harder. I look down at her through tight lids and say, "I care not who you are. I am the authority here in this nest. You have attacked someone of value in my home. What say you?" I release her slightly so she may speak.

"I am sorry sheriff, she provoked me. This human doesn't know her place. She is the property of my child William until she is released to the Queen of Louisiana."

I can't help but think _Gotcha. _"Where is this child of yours?"

"Master, I have him." Eric drags him across the room by the scruff of his shirt. Eric then throws Bill down on the floor next to Lorena.

**Sookie POV-**

What did that Bitch say? I can feel my rage growing. I can't help but start yelling. "You're either stupid or fucking crazy because I am definitely not Billy-boy's property. I haven't even fucked him. From what I have felt from him trying to rub up against me is that his little pecker isn't even as big as Isabel's fingers." I look over at Isabel and she shows her petite hand. I give her a wink in thanks. She gives me a smile back.

I can't help but continue. "I can only imagine how unsatisfied you must be. Is that why you're fucking psycho? From all that time being sexually frustrated? I can't help be sad for you. See Bill, I know how fucking incompetent you are. I renounce any claim that you may think you may have with me. Godric, Eric, I am asking if you are willing to claim me as yours?" I ask, turning to my vampires.

"Yes, of course, Sookie I accept you as mine, Godric what say you?" I look to Godric and I can see the glimmer in his eye.

"Let it be known that Sookie is Ours and if anyone touches or harms what is ours they will meet an unfortunate end. Isabel throw this trash out of our nest and I will be contacting the Queen Sophie Anne myself to tell her of our claim. Compton, you and your maker will remove yourselves out of my area and out of Area 5 by tomorrow at sunset. If we find you or your maker in either Area's you will meet your final death. Do I make myself clear? I also recommend you return to your queen since she will be very interested to hear about how we all know you were to acquire our Sookie." He says.

**Bills POV-**

That little Bitch! Ha, unlikely! She thinks she will not go to the queen. I have never failed in an assignment. They think they can keep her safe during the day, never will happen. I'll be sending for her during the day. On top of that, Eric the gorilla, manhandling me and my beautiful, wonderful maker. I will have to punish Sookie for making fun of my manhood and the woman I love. Maybe I'll take her virginity by rape... mmmm I love it when they cry. They struggle makes it all so much more delicious.

**Please Review… It feeds my muse and she's gotten use to the big plate of good word you share… Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As I own nothing I like to mingle with two hotties!**

**I want to apologize for the delay. Real life came up in the form of two final papers. Let me just tell you Albert Einstein was a pretty cool cookie. I enjoyed trying to analyzing his personality. But now I have a week off of School so I hope to get you some more Trio goodness ;)**

**I want to say Thanks my Beta: SorrowfulJoy**

**Hugo's POV-**

"_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, I can't believe they brought me back here. I almost got out of there but that fuckhead Gabe had to fucking get his jollies off! Well back up plan. They're going to kill me anyways."_

My hands are shaking as I velcro the last bit. I put on my robe and open the bedroom door. "_If only she would have listened. I've lost everything."_ I start to walk down the hall to the common room. I smile at everyone knowing they have no idea. I make it past the kitchen. I take a deep breath, let it wash over me. I feel oddly calm. I finally make it to the open area. I start to open my robe knowing this is it for me.

I look down at it all and I can't help feel justified. _"Fucking Isobel if she would have just turned me I would have never had to do this. I hate that I have become just some fangbanger. All I have to do is turn on this switch and press this button when I'm ready."_ I see Isabel across the room I don't want to get too close to her so she will suffer after my death. _"I still love her. I can't help it. This way I won't suffer it will be quick. Then Reverend Newland will have at least some type of sacrifice."_

I flip the switch and go to reach the button and that's when I hear it "Bomb! Everybody get down!" I can't stop now. I press the button….

**Sookie's POV-**

I look up at my vampires will as much affection as I can so they can see how I truly feel about them. I could get lost in them so easily. That's when I hear something odd. Hugo? Isn't he being detained? I'm shocked! "Bomb! Everybody get down!" I scream. The next thing I know thick with dust and there is something on top of me. No wait, there are two. I cough from the dust getting into my lungs. I hear horrible sounds around the room. I hear "Sookie" from on top of me. I realize it's my vampires that were shielding me from the blast.

"Oh, God! Eric, Godric? Are you ok?" Eric responds "Sookie, I will be fine." He lets her wiggle out and she sees that Godric was on the top of Eric. He's not moving….. Tears spring up in my eyes and I look at Eric to see what to do. He's examining his maker finding he has silver imbedded deep into his chest. Eric meets Sookie's gaze. "Sookie I can't get the silver out. You have to do it. Min älskare, I know you're scared. Don't look anywhere else. I am here with you." I clench my fist until my knuckles are white. My Godrich needs me. I try to tear his shirt away and I have to admit it was a useless attempt. But fortunately Eric gets what I am trying to do and rips the fabric away. Now looking a it there is so much blood. Gulping and with a face full of worry, it's time to out on my big girl panties. "Eric they are in so deep. I'm going to have to suck them out." I look at him and he gives me a nod to continue.

I place my full lips on his chest and begin to suck. _This is not how I wanted to have the first time with my mouth on this beautiful body. Oh dear God his blood tastes amazing. I want to rub my hands on him. I am getting so turne on by this..." _I finally get the first piece out with a spit off to the side, and the wound is starting to heal. I lick the blood off; I can't seem to help myself. I let out a groan without realizing it. I move on to the next one and I begin to suck it out. Looking up I see Eric's eyes are black with desire and the intensity only gets my more aroused. _What is wrong with me? This is so erotic. Better than any of those books I read. _

I then realize that there is moaning coming from Godric. I look up to see him looking back at me with a smile on his face. The look in his eyes are one that makes my panties wet. "Oh, you! Were you faking it?" He shook his head no and looked around. There was such devastation. He should have contained Hugo more securely. I look at him in the eyes and there is such sadness_. I can't let him carry those feelings of responsibility. _I place my hand on his cheek to get his attention. "Honey, he did this because he was jealous. He wanted to die. He thought that Isabel would turn him and she didn't."

The look in his eye went from sorrow to pain in an instant. I knew he needed to feed so I offered him my wrist until we can get into more of an intimate setting. What surprised me is that he looked surprised that I offered it to him. He then took it and began to feed._ I am so wet right now. I have no panties on and I'm still wearing his clothing. Oh, oh, my God he's going to make me cum. It never felt this way before when little dick (I think that's Bill's new nickname. I've never saw it but when he rubbed up against me I didn't feel it either). Ahhh… I'm going to cum soon. _I look into Godric's eyes in a haze. I almost climb on to him, but I remember myself. It took almost all my will power. I'm still a virgin and here I am about to climb all over my vampire.

"Ahh… oh…. Hmmm… Godric…." I get closer to him and I press my lips against his neck by his ear. I whisper to him "I can't breath. I'm going ….to…to…. to cum soon. Please…." I don't know what I was asking for but he gave me a heated look that in it's self would make any woman feel like they were on the edge and tipping over to ecstasy. Just as I hit the euphoria I felt his fangs retract. With my head still in the fog of bliss I felt being picked up and moved. I know it's not Godric who is moving us away from where we were. It was my Eric, I can tell by how he smelled. He smelled like if you were out on a boat in the middle of the ocean and a breeze was caressing your face. He also had this woody smell like campfires and evergreen trees. Where Godric had a smell like a field of wheat and cotton. Almost like, if you were to get your favorite cotton blanket and lay down in the middle of a cotton field while the wind blew the stocks over you just enough to caress your skin.

**Godric's POV-**

When I return to myself I was surprised to find the light in the darkness sucking pieces of metal from my chest. It is one of the most erotic things to a vampire to share our blood straight from our bodies. I can feel my erection getting the better of me. I smile and enjoy the feeling. I look down at her and she is magnificent. She adorably accuses me of faking the loss of consciousness. I shake my head in response. _I don't know what I would have done if any harm came to her." _With that thought it sobered me up and I look around. I place my hand to begin to get up but I am still too weak from the silver and the blood loss.

She notices this and offers me her wrist. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I accepted because she is my mate. I can feel her from the blood she had to ingest with the removal of the silver. Our little kitten is a tigress underneath. If I hadn't been feeling it myself I am sure we could smell her arousal. I hear Eric growl. I can also feel a jealousy from him. He will be connected to her soon. Next thing I know she purrs into my ear that she is going to cum soon and she starts to gently rub against me.

I will find my release with her. I am unable to avoid it. Her feelings are so strong in me. As she goes over the top I am with her in crashing down. I retract my fangs and lick her wrist and place a kiss with a little of my blood on it to heal the bite mark. I can feel the haze she is in. Thank goodness Eric picks her back up. "_Thank you my child."_

I work on settling the matter at hand and then we can leave.

**Eric's POV-**

Watching our sweet Sookie bring the kiss of life back to Godric in this chaos is beautiful. Only would she ever be this beautiful. I am a little jealous of Godric having his blood inside of her and tasting her. But I will give it to her very soon. _Remember Northman, she is yours too. Be patient. You must give her time. Lucky Fucker! She just came and he got to feel it. Eeeerrrr! Patience. _I lift her up off the floor and look at my maker.

"We need to leave. Godric I will contact the hotel and arrange proper accommodations. How many will we need?" I keep my voice low enough so not disturb her.

"We will need 10 rooms. I will stay with you and our Sookie in the room you already have. Is that acceptable to you?" He questions with a raised eyebrow. "We will not need a larger room? "

"No, I do not think we will. I will be overjoyed to share our dayrest with her." I am confidant that we will be perfectly safe. I have never shared my slumber with anyone other than Godric and Pam. Even when I was human, I always sent them back to their own bed. I didn't want any of them to feel hope in being the next princess of our village. Ok, so I digress. My only goal right now is to get her safe. I know Godric needs to deal with this but, I can't leave him especially after everything that happened this past week. I call the hotel and they have 10 light tight rooms.

"They have all the rooms and they are ready." Godric nods and addresses the remaining vampires in the nest that the hotel Carmella is ready for all of them to adjourn there.

I pick up Sookie again and we move out into the night to fly to the hotel.

**A/N: Next a little lemons. They know she's a virgin…We can't have them take her without care she's their mate. Please review. I would like to know who you think should have the pleasure of her maidenhead… It also keeps my muse happy…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing but wished I did. **

**I just want to say I love the reviews! I hope my first attempt at some lemonade is good enough for you all to enjoy a tall glass of Eric and Godric. ;)**

**Much Love for my Beta…Sorrowfuljoy… Give her an applause. Ok that's enough. Now on to Chapter 6.**

Min kompis- my mate

Du är min mest önskade- you are my most desired.

**Godric's POV-**

Landing down the way from Hotel Carmela was convenient to say the least. We stroll in as if I own the place, it helps that I do. After I get done dealing with the receptionist and getting the vampires from the nest settled, I take myself up to our room. I step in and find Sookie and Eric on the couch talking about retrieving her belongings. I do not wish for her to go into the room she was sharing with Compton.

"My sweet, we will go with you. I do not know if he has followed orders in leaving my area." I softly say. Sookie looks up into my eyes, not many have the courage to look a 2000 year old vampire in the eyes. She is amazing. I must talk to her about creating a bond with us tonight because of all the attention she seems to be attracting and I don't want to lose her due to something that could be prevented. "After we get your things, my sweet, we will have much to talk about. With the three of us we will all need to make accommodations between us." With that she gives me a nod and we look at Eric to take the lead. He was always a natural leader. He would make an excellent King.

He gets up from where he is sitting and extends a hand to Sookie which she smiles to and takes lifting herself off of the couch. The come towards me and to my surprise she extends her hand to me. With great joy I take it and we go across the hall to Compton's former room. Eric opens it with the card he has and growls. I am now concerned as to what the state of the room is in. I hold Sookie back as to hopefully save her from what is in there.

_The little fucker destroyed the room. There is blood everywhere. Keep Sookie there I will look to find her things. _Eric lets go of Sookie's hand and enters the room.

"Sookie, beloved, wait here with me while Eric looks through the room just in case." I say.

Looking puzzled at me she responds, "Yes Godric, I understand." My dear one is trembling.

"Love; there is nothing to fear we are with you. No one will ever hurt you again." She looks up at me with those beautiful full eyes that could melt the polar icecaps. Half looking through her eyelashes she leans up and places a kiss on my lips. It was so delicate that I go hard just by the lightest touch of her. I pull her in closer so she can feel what she does to me. I give a low growl and she blushes. The pink that is showing on her perfect cheeks only makes me harder. I go in to deepen it because I can feel her since the nest. I know she is barely containing herself. I pull her lip into my mouth. Delicious, I am trying to keep my fangs from scraping her lip. I don't want to scare her with them. That is until she slowly wraps her tongue around one of them. AAhh… I can't help my hips from pressing in on her. Oh I can' wait to feel her completely up against my bare skin. It doesn't help that now she is sliding her hand underneath my shirt. If I had to breathe, I think I would be gasping from her touch alone. The next thing I know I am pushed up against the wall by my vixen and she is placing kisses on my neck at my pulse point. If she were a vampire I would have expected her to bite me.

"Ahhumm." Eric makes a noise with a grin on his lovely face. I can see he is amused by our display in the hall way.

"Yes?" I look at him and then notice how red Sookie's cheeks are. Beautiful.

"I am sorry Sookie, but your clothing will not be recovered. It looks like when our dear Mr. Compton and his psycho bitch of a maker came to retrieve his items they had quite a feast and destroyed your belongings in the process. Godric there are donors in there passed out from blood loss. I have called down and made arrangements for their care. I will cover their cost of care since I am responsible for bringing him here to your hotel. I am ashamed that someone would behave so poorly that is from my area." My child looks down in shame as if he was the one who committed the offense.

"Eric, we all have at least one wretch in our areas. It is not your fault he is so stupid." Eric Looks up and laughs at the fact I used the word stupid. I then realize our Sookie is crying. "Min kompis, Do not worry we are here to take care of you. We will get everything for you new." With her burying her face in Eric's chest I gently rub her back.

"Godric, I do believe this is what broke the preverbial's camel's back. I think with everything that has happened I believe our Sookie needs a moment to rest. I say we draw her a bath and what human's call pampering. Sookie, would you like that?" Eric was always perceptive in this area. I have not had a human companion in centuries. After her bath we will need to discuss the bond.

**Sookie's POV**

_Son of A Bitch! When am I ever going to be done with amoeba dick Bill? He fucking destroyed all of my belongings! How childish can someone get? Shit! Thank goodness for my vampires. I don't think I'd make it if it weren't for them. They are so supportive. I don't think I could swoon any more than what I am. A bath sounds magical. _Eric starts my bath and puts in a lavender vanilla scent in. I go to take my clothing off there really isn't much to it since I have no undergarments on that survived the night. But my vampires decide that they will assist me into the tub. I feel a little shy but they seem not to be touching me to overtly arousing. When they get me naked in front of them the both simultaneously say "Beautiful". I have to giggle a little. They remind me of boy's in high school getting their first peek.

I step in to the tub with Eric holding my hand and Godric lifting my hair so I don't lean up against it. I lounge into the bubbles and Eric picks up the wash rag and starts with my feet, while Godric begins to message my head. _Oh, heaven thy names are Eric and Godric. _I can't help but giggle again. This time earning an eyebrow lift from both. They work my hair and wash my body missing all the parts that I know I want them to be touching me.

I'm blushing and feeling flustered. _I need them. I feel the tension building inside of me and I am going to explode like the fourth of July. Am I getting wet down there? I feel all tingly. They are doing this to me from bathing me...huuuhhh. What do you think will happen when they are trying to make me aroused? Their hands are amazing I feel like I am so loved right know. _The next thing I know Godric is leading me the bed and Eric is sliding one of his t-shirts over my head.

"Sookie dear, we need to talk about our claim to you. Please be patient with us and we will explain it all to you." I feel a slight panic that they may have change their minds. I begin to tear up. _Have I done something wrong? _I nod because I am afraid that my words may betray me. Godric's eyebrows furrow with concern. "Love, Du är min mest önskade, do not draw tears, we adore you. We only wish to talk of creating a bond with you to make it more permanent then what we have now. It will make our claim to you undeniable." I brush the tears out the corner of my eyes. I give them a small smile to each of them.

While I am propped up against the stack of pillows they sit cross leg at the end of the bed. Each of them grabs one of my hands and they pull me to them. My heart speeds up with excitement. Eric draws me into his lap sideways. I can't help but to lean up to him and place my lips on his soft velvet lips. He slips a hand into my wet hair and deepens the kiss. I draw his bottom lip in to nibble on. I start to feel a little light headed so I pull back and look into his eyes. I feel my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch. I then look over at Godric and blush. My head clears a little so I ask "How do we create a bond?"

They both take a second to respond to me.

**Eric POV**

"Well, we must exchange blood at the same time. While it happens we are exchanging a little of ourselves with each other. When it is done three times it becomes eternal and will make us one, but that won't happen tonight. What we want to do is the first one with you." I am confident that she will understand and desire this.

Godric takes over, "Love, we will be able to sense how you are feeling and be able to locate you if there is ever need. I have a great desire to complete all three exchanges. I never want to be without you now that I have found you." While he is talking I'm studying her face to see if there is anything to tell how she is feeling, whether she is overwhelmed or not. "You will have dreams of us." We both give her a sideways smirk. We both desire her to want us. She blushes a beautiful rosy pink color. Our fangs cannot but help to come down with such a sight.

"Will it be like when I gave you blood earlier? Will it be like that each time?" Sookie asks as her blush deepens even more. It is so arousing to be so near her, to smell her, to touch her. "_I know she is still innocent and we will need to take it slow with her." _I send toGodric. He looks up at me "_I can feel her desire for us. It will be difficult but we must remember that she is special to us and give her all the love she deserves."_ I nod my head to him.

Looking back to her and ask "Will you join with us?" I could feel myself holding a breath that I don't need. I can see the twinkle in her eye. _"I think our little Sookie is a little vixen under her demure exterior." _My smile widens when I realize this. "_I think you're right Eric; I feel her want and her excitement."_ I see out the corner of my eye that Godric has moved closer. I start to rub up and down her thigh. I know she isn't wearing anything other than my shirt and it's fucking sexy as hell.

"_Godric, I wish to start the exchanges. If you are agreeable with that Master?" _Godric for an instant looked surprised and replied, _"Yes Eric, I am agreeable to that."_

"Sookie, if you agree, I will exchange with you first. Is that acceptable?" I ask her. Looking up at me with those amazing blue eyes only spurs my hunger for her more.

"Yes to all of the questions and if I have more questions I know who to ask." She gives me a coy look. I move her onto the bed and remove my jeans; I still have my silk boxers on. I move us up to the headboard and have her straddle facing me. Godric gives me his knife so I can cut my neck for her. I nod my head to her and I open up my neck to her. She isn't shy about it, putting her delightfully plump lips over it and drawing my blood into her mouth. I grow painfully hard. She begins to moan and I move my hands up under her shirt over her perfectly round ass. Then I move my hands over her hip and down to her sweet curls. Letting my long fingers move into her wet folds and over her clit I begin to slowly circle that luscious pearl. I lick her neck; I slowly insert my fangs and a finger inside her slick core. She gasps, I can feel her now and she's teetering over the edge of her orgasm. I put another finger and begin to fuck her with them. Curling up my fingers to find that magic button called the g-spot. I find it and she cries out my name as she comes crashing down into her orgasm. I lick the wound and place a kiss on where I drank from. Removing my fingers from her I place them into my mouth to get the delicious honey that she has given me.

I see she is coming back to me, I kiss her hard so she can taste herself on my lips and in my mouth. I then feel Godric come up behind her and removes the shirt she is wearing. I continue to kiss her as he starts to caress her breasts with such reverence. Sookie runs one hand down in between us and one into Godric's hair. To my surprise she reaches into my boxers and wraps her hand around my cock. I break the kiss with a breath that is useless to me. Turning her head she takes Godric's mouth with hers as if he hold the air she breaths. "_Eric, cut_ _my wrist." _I pick up the knife and cut Godric's wrist for Sookie. He breaks the kiss with her and places his wrist to her mouth. Once again, with no hesitation. Still stroking my cock she reaches back and into Godric's pants she begins to stroke him also. He moans in appreciation. His hands slides down her stomach and finds her pearl. I am rubbing my hands up her side and find those perky breasts leaning her back into Godric so we both have more access to her golden tan body.

Feeling her spiraling to another orgasm and her stroking me with perfection I am going to cum along with her this time. It's like she is pulling it out of me. I notice Godric is pumping that tight pussy, while she is stroking him with as much precision as me. He removes his wrist as he licks her neck. Neither one of wants any scaring on her glowing skin. I can feel we are all crashing over the edge once again.

We lay her in between us. As she is falling to sleep she mutters…. "My mates…I Lo…" And then she was out. I look over and I see a smile bigger then I have seen on my makers face in centuries.

**A/N : I will be honest and tell you I was nervous about writing this set of lemons. I wanted to make sure the logistics was right. Please tell me if I did ok. I am encouraged by your wonderful praise! I also learn from positive criticism. My muse will kick my ass if this wasn't good enough to get her more goodies. So Please, Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing but my smile. Thank you to all of you who review and alert my little story here! Applause for you all! Ok that's enough…. Seriously you guys rock and keep me going with it!**

**Love to my Beta….Sorrowfuljoy! Applause for her too! Ok already, enough with the applause. ;)**

**Mina Käraste- My Dearest**

**min kärlek- my Love**

**Min Kompis- My Mate**

**Du är min****mest önskade- you are my most desired**

Chapter7~oOo~

**Bill's POV-**

_That little bitch! How in the hell am I going to get her before I have to get out of Dallas? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Well, she doesn't have any clothes since my mistress and I had all that delicious fun with those blood bags. I truly enjoyed dressing them up like her and fucking the shit out of them before gutting them….mmmm. I'm getting hard thinking about it._ He begins to stroke himself thinking about all that blood while he's waiting for the Were that is going to try to get Sookie when she comes down to eat later. Completely oblivious to the fact that Lorena is coming up behind him.

"My sweet William, are you thinking of me again?" she snickers. Still in the ugly orange gown from earlier she gets down on her knees and opens his trousers. Grabbing his little cock she begins to lick it. She wraps her mouth around it. _Oh, she is so talented!_ I tell myself since it takes only a minute to get me off. _Even though she prefers women, she loves me. _She stands up with a disappointed look on her face. "William, why do you always get off so quickly?" To this I growl and then remember myself being that she is my maker, I smile.

"My beautiful Lorena you are just that talented." I charm.

She looks at me with disbelief and deadpans, "William, it happens with the blood bags too."

I look away from her and see that the Were has arrived. With great relief from this conversation I walk to meet him. "I have an assignment for you," After giving him a detailed description of Sookie and telling him to get her in the afternoon, I give something to scent her with. I leave him with delivery information and leave with Lorena out of Dallas and back to Bon Temps to gather some of my things to take to Lorena's temporary house, which is over in Monroe. We will meet the Were there.

**With Sookie-**

Sookie begins to stir after the best sleep she has had since before her Gran died. She goes to stretch and she realizes that she only has Eric's t-shirt on, no panties, no bra, only his t-shirt. Normally she would panic if she were in this type of situation but she just can't seem to muster the feelings. She's just too happy that her vampires are in bed with her. Each wrapping an arm and a leg in with her, so it seems like one of those brain teasers. She sighs. Her bladder screams like a middle school girl that was told that Justin Bieber will be stopping by the house. She quickly adjusts their appendages so she can make it into the bathroom to take care of her human needs. She brushes her hair, her teeth and washes her face. Coming back into the bedroom she can't help but feel the butterflies that are going on in her tummy. She can't help feel like a giddy school girl over what has happened last night between the three of them, how gentle they were with her. She sighs and with that her stomach growls loud enough to make her laugh.

Leaving their room and feeling light hearted she finds the menu for the humans and calls in her order of steak and sides. From her time with Bill she knew she needed to eat these types of meals, especially since she had her two vampires. Taking in the room she discovers a note for her on the coffee table. Giggling, she picks it up….

Mina Käraste,

I hope you slept well and find yourself in an uplifted mood this morning. I have never found myself in such a mood since I was human as you have made me. Thank you for choosing us. Now, to the part where I tell you not to leave the rooms. I don't want anything to happen to you when we cannot protect what we find so dear. Order room service when you are hungry and we will deal with clothing when you awake. I see a shopping trip for this evening is in order while Godric is taking care of business. We will first have to quickly do some paper work for our claim to the Authority and then we'll be off to replace what that imbacile Compton did.

I will be dreaming of you, min kärlek.

Your Viking

Sookie, Min Kompis,

Eric and I feel honored to have started the bonding process with us. Please follow what Eric has said and do not leave the room. I fear it is not safe yet for you to explore Dallas on your own. I will try to hurry the business portion of my night so I can enjoy shopping with you and Eric. I don't want to let him get all the fun. I wish to buy you a present. I want you to have something that you can keep with you at all times even when we are dead for the day. I know you do not have clothing yet, so I took the liberty of having the concierge bring some up to you when you call down. Since I own this hotel do not worry. When you are hungry I have instructed the chef to make anything you wish, once again do not worry about the tip or anything of that nature I assure you it is taken care of.

Du är min mest önskade,

Your Godric

_Well, at least I ordered lunch. Godric told me to call down to get the clothing sent up. I hope it wasn't too much trouble._ I know he is taking care of me but it's not like it's his fault that my clothing are destroyed. Sookie then hears a knock on the door. _Ah, food. _Sookie rushes to the door, not wanting for the food to get any colder.

**Godric's POV-**

I jolt from my day death ready. Ready for what I don't know. I feel her fear, than I hear her scream. With that Eric and I spring out of bed and find a Were grabbing her. Unfortunate for the Were, I grab him while Eric gets Sookie out of reach. Feeling rage that I haven't in a very long time I let out a roar that shook the thick UV blocking windows in the room. I am certain that if this was a regular human hotel the police would have been called for a wild animal being in the room. I steady myself before I tear this dog to shreds. _"Eric we must restrain him and find out why he has attempted to take our mate." _I project to Eric. "_Let me take Sookie into the other room and calm her, I have silver cording in my suitcase. It's in the outer pocket." _I shake my head, always like Eric to be prepared. I'd call him a Boy Scout if I didn't have to deal with this smelly fleabag. _Torturing him will be fun!_

_Being with Sookie has brought light in my very soul. How dare he try to take her from us? _With that I thought I growl so fierce the Were cowers at the power I am filling in the room with. I find what I am looking for in the suitcase and tie down the were there will be no escape for him.

**Eric's POV-**

I growl softly as to not scare Sookie anymore than what has happen to her in the last twenty-four hours. I would think she would be crumbling from all the stress. _She is so brave, a warrior, but yet so beautiful like the goddess Freya. _

"Sookie, look at me. Where did that dog touch you? Did he hurt you? Have you seen him before?" I know I may be overwhelming her with all the questions but I feel anxious.

She shakes her head no and mumbled, "Uh, no never seen him before. I picked up something from him though…Bill sent him."

"Are you hurt?" I ask, looking deep in her eyes to let her see my concern for her.

"My arm, he grabbed my arm. I kicked him… then you and Godric were there and now I'm safe." With that I examined her arm and found that it was bruised and swollen. Godric and I plan on another exchange to night but first we will deal with the mutt in the other room…With that I take Sookie into the other room and have her relax while Godric and I question the mutt. I know she can read them infrequently but I hope she can pick something up. I give her a look and she nods that she got some more information. Godric got the same and gagged the Were to be taken care of later.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hi all have had some issues in real life and well lost my muse for a while. She must have gone on a vacation. Well I'm trying to get the flow again. The format of this will be different cause my comp crashed and I lost so much off it. Well, I'm using my iPad now.

Mina Käraste- My Dearest

Godric's POV-

I find my phone on the counter by the wet bar. I text my dayperson to get someone to transfer this moron. I had to knock his ass out so he'd shut up.

If I get ahold of Compton he will be begging for the won't be anywhere he will be able to hide.

"Eric" as I walk into the bedroom and I find my beautiful Sookie straddling Eric. It's so damn erotic with her taking the upper hand and kissing him the way she is. I crawl up on to the bed and straddle Eric so Sookie is between us. I can't help but rub myself in the cleft of her spectacular arse. I kiss her neck and slide my hands in between her and Eric to massage her breast as Eric's hand is finding its way into her panties. I whisper into her ear "Mina Käraste, we must make another exchange to continue our bonding. We want you in every way. I finding it hard to not take you right now." With that I can smell her arousal even more, and I can't help but growl with the passion she gives me. I press my hips in closer and stroke myself against her.

"Eric, we must prepare her for when we are make her ours completely." I send to him. He looks up to acknowledge what I've shared with him and gives me a slight nod. I bring my hands down her sides to her band of her panties. As delicate as they are, they are just in the way. With her moaning at the way Eric is rubbing her pearl I can't help but to rip them off of her. I find that my will power is being greatly tested. She smells amazing with arousal and I grit my teeth trying not to get ahead of myself. With Eric kissing her and working her from the front I slip my hand in between those beautiful legs and start touching around her center and lightly penetrate her. She gasps with a moan and leans her head back against me. With this I am able to see what Eric is doing.

He starts to purr with excitement and grasps her beast and brings it to his mouth. I don't think I could get anymore aroused. She is so juicy wet so I slip in another digit into her. I can feel her quivering everywhere. She's about to explode. Eric lifts his head striking her on her neck and she erupts, with that my hand is soaked. Before she comes down from her orgasm she bites Eric's neck also. When he is done and before she is all the way back to us I strike on the other side, which causes her to orgasm again. Once I am done I turn her around so she may return the bonding bite. When she does I can't help but join her in my own surrender to ecstasy.

Eric's POV-

I feel overwhelmed in the passion we all shared during the second bonding exchange. I use to believe that vampires can't love a human and if you did love it was only your maker or child. Sookie has found a way into my heart and it is fortified with every moment I am with her. When she was almost taken from that were,filthy fucking dog. I almost lost my mind. It hit me like a building that I can no longer live without her. Compton is so fucking finally dead when we get to him and is his crab infested maker.


	9. Authors note 1

Hi all I'm so glad to get such a heart warming greetings and reviews. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. What this note is about is that as I've said earlier is that I lost all my notes and such when my computer crashed. So my questions are,

1. Do you mind if the chapters are shorter?

2. Do you all want a scheduled update?

3. I'm concerned that Eric is to soft, but I wanted Godric to take the lead,

do I you agree or do you want Eric to become more dominant?

One last thing you all are the best FF readers!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N :  
>Thank you all for the encouraging words as my muse is basking on the chaise with her bonbons and is now requesting a cabana boy to fan her with a feather fan...she asked if Eric or Godric were available... She has no shame! Of course I will put her back to work and tell her to get off her lazy butt to get what you all want...more chapters.<br>We all know that I wish I owned TB and those beautiful creatures but at least I get to fondle them as I work. ;)

Sookie POV-

I can't wait to be completely with my guys. They are so good to me. As I look around the bedroom I can't believe how lucky I am. I could have been snatch by that were. They were so worried. I need to get control of my curse. I mean gift. With a big sigh she gets up and goes into the bathroom to get ready for the evening. Looking in the mirror after her shower she can see a difference in how her hair looks and how good her skin looks. Wow it's like I've gone to the spa or something. I feel this warmth inside me that was never there stir something in me. As she applies her mascara and lipgloss she remembers the shopping trip promised. Saddened that her Godric won't be joining right away. Hoping he will quickly.  
>Stepping out in to the common room of their suite, she gasps out when she sees the mess. Wanting to clean up the mess as her Gran taught her, she started to flutter around the room placing things to their rights. Hearing restrained laughter coming from her men she looked up and found both of them having a very difficult time restraining at best. Standing up fully placing her hands on her hips she huffs and turns her back and walks back into the bedroom. She sits down on the bed and begins to cry in earnest. Why was she crying? She shook her head as tears run down her cheeks.<br>"Ahh what a mess I am." She sobs and swipes away her tears. Holding her face in her hands she draws in breath not realizing the door has been opened and closed until there was a dipping feeling on both sides of the bed. Lifting her face with a finger Eric's beautiful blue eyes looked down at her with such confusion in them. "Lover, we did not mean to hurt you by our careless mirth. Please forgive us." He says this with such pain in his voice. It's almost like he has never asked forgiveness before.  
>"It's not that" Sookie sniffles " it's that the were almost got me, and he could have done anything to me."<br>"Sweet Sookie we would have never allowed that to happen, not only are you ours but, we are creating a bond that will tell us where you are if you ever are taken." Godric explained.  
>"You mean like GPS? Ugh, that sounded stupid." Relayed Sookie.<br>"That is exactly like it, except there is no annoying voice telling you to turn left at the next street." Eric says as if he exasperated. Rolling his eyes and throwing up his arms to make Sookie giggle.

Eric POV-

I am going to tear into pencil dick Compton! How did he think he could ever compare to us. I can't wait to spoil by little beauty. Taking her shopping will be delightful, now that we have her settled from all the stress today. I can feel the anger simmering in Godric. The fucking were just added time that Godric will be away from us. I would enjoy accompanying him to that business tonight. Alas, I will enjoy spending that time with our Sookie. I especially will enjoy having her try on the lingerie that I will be picking out. Godric will enjoy the surprise when he gets back to us. Hmm I'm getting hard again just thinking of it. With Sookie between us...hmm. I look over to Godric and place my hand on one of her knees as he puts a hand on the other. He takes her lips as I bend down and push up her skirt and rip her panties away. Pushing her thighs apart I can smell that she is arouse as we are. Godric guides her to lay down and I lean in and start kissing her inner thighs.  
>She starts to quiver as I press my mouth and kiss her pretty pink lips as if they were her mouth. As my excitement increases I grab my cock and begin to stroke it. Taking her delicious little pearl into my mouth I begin to suck it and flick it with my tongue. I penetrate her with my finger to begin the process of stretching her out to accommodate us. Hearing her moan like that I can hardly keep hold of my self. I reach up with my other hand and release Godric from his pants. When I was with him as a young vampire we became lovers. I begin to stroke him and myself. I look up at them together and I flood them with love. Godric shudders, as does Sookie.<br>We are all so close to exploding that we are all bouncing off each other through the bond.  
>One more nip of the pearl and we all crash into each other.<p>

Godric POV-

The love I have for these two are far beyond what I have ever known. I hate to have to leave them on fucking area business and take care of that fleabag were. Although he was just a pawn, no one but no one takes what is ours. She is now our heart. Grrrr...I want rage at the thought! Eric hasn't touched me that way in so long. With Sookie it seems right. We all climb into the shower together. Thank goodness the suites all are equipped with giant showers that can fit at least ten people. I wash them, and they wash me. By the end of the shower we all have had another orgasm. I help Eric dry off our delectable little Sookie and we dress her in clothing that would be easy to take off for trying more on. Then we all walk out together. I take to the sky as Eric assists Sookie into the car to go shopping.  
>Not wanting to take to much time away from them I quickly make my self to the kings residence and give him my resignation of my sheriff duties and explain that I have found what I have been missing and will be leaving Texas. With a heavy heart he says his farewells and I leave to take care of the were. My second has been very helpful in getting all kinds of information from the were that has become a eunuch. Poor mutt, he won't be having anymore puppies. Well, he won't anyways because he won't survive this. But if he did...I'm just saying.<br>Making quick work of the were we get all of the info we need and dispose of him. I get cleaned up again and take to the sky to get to Sookie and Eric. When I walk in to the dressing area I can't help but gasp. If I breathed, she would have taken it. She is the most beautiful creature in the world.

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this bit of lemon. I did. It help that Season 6 started this past weekend. Yummm! Just saying they should have brought Sookie and Eric back together! I mean they have to write her so f&$ ing brain dead not to see that Eric is...I'm having a hard time just finding one word to describe how delectable he is! RIGHT?  
>One last thing Review,review review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

A/n: WARNING harsh words and some adult themed fun (depending on who you are) in this chapter.  
>I am humbled at the responses I am getting from you all. Now I know what Min Kompis means I can say that I am looking for a new endearment. I don't want the standard mate or the other standard ones that are being used. I also want to say that 99.95% of you have given positive and constructive responses. Now that being said if you have a problem with my writing then either give constructive help or don't read this. As my mama always said if you don't have something to say that will help ,shut up..<p>

Oh I own nothing.

Hjärtat = Sweetheart ( thank you,Dhalia89!)

Cor meum= my heart

Lorena's POV-

I should have chosen better. He's quite pathetic in bed but, I just love his faux southern charm. I also like having a bitch... A woman would have been such a pain in the ass to train to be said bitch. Hell even if I feel the need I can tell him now to bend over and take it. He so eagerly wants it,I know I pegged him last night but I'm feeling the need to remind him who made him who he is and remind him he's mine. Hmmmm, let's see I think I'll start with the metal paddle. I use to use a beautiful carved oak, but it broke on one of those blood bags while we were in Texas. How frustrating. I went and purchased one special for my Bill. I had it dipped in silver to get full appreciation from each stroke.  
>As I am laying out the toys Bill will have the receiving end of tonight I decide to pull out the largest strap-on I have, ohhh, I have a silver plug too. He will love I just know it!<p>

Bill POV-

I feel like screaming! Fuck, Lorena was really rough on me last night. Now if it were Sookie giving it to me, ...uhh I could cum just thinking about it. Thinking about taking it from behind reminds me of my time as human. Back then women were expected to just lay there. I would be so unfulfilled. I'd choked my wife while I fucked her ten ways to Sunday. I remember one time taking her in front of the men's club we had in the area. Then I let the other men enjoy her also.  
>That put the smile back on my face, unfortunately Lorena can in the room hold the silver butt plug in her gloved hand and the biggest strap-on I have ever seen... I shiver with dread for the plug but with excitement for the other. Maybe she'll lube it this time.<p>

I hope that were will be here tomorrow with my prize. He better not have touched her! I'll have to kill him anyway just for looking at her. Now to my fun with Lorena, what she doesn't know is ill be thinking of Sookie all the while.

Sookie POV-

Last night after we returned back to the hotel room I gave a little fashion show for my guys. They showed the appreciation they had for my new attire by assisting me in removing them during each change. They are so gentle with me but I know they are stronger them anything out there. After finally falling to sleep after untold amounts of pleasure I woke in between them mid-afternoon. Tonight we're going to finish the bonding and finally give them what I've held on to for someone or someones that I love. As I am unaware of some of the logistics to being completely with two men I decide to give porn a try. Research, information is important as I want to give them as much as they have given me.  
>First thing first, getting out from between the two bookends I seem to have. With a smile and a giggle and a lot of rubbing my body against theirs (unnecessarily of course) I finally make it to the bathroom for early day routine.<br>I creep out of the bathroom with that taken care of and to the mini fridge where a sandwich waits me as my guys don't want a possible repeat of yesterday. Grabbing Eric's laptop and skooching back with sandwich and laptop in hand and start browsing while eating.  
>When Godric woke I sat there staring at the screen and the position the girl was in. He starts laughing with such vigor I am shocked and so embarrassed being caught. I just know I am as red as a cherry on a hot summers day.<br>" oh hell!" I say only making Godric laugh harder. The next thing I know he's shoving Eric awake to see what there sweet girl was looking at on his computer. I would usually be outraged at the embarrassment I was feeling but I just couldn't muster enough gumption to do it. Seeing Godric laughing and smiling made me melt into a lust puddle. Eric was also freely showing emotion that is so beautiful.  
>"Darling what are you doing? On my laptop of all things? Pam uses that also and I will never hear the end of it." Eric says with the biggest smile I have ever seen. As a telepath I have seen and heard a lot of thing come out of people's minds but they never remember it the real way. They are a superstar in their sexual daydreams.<br>"Eric, I ahhh...ummmm." I stammer, " I was trying to do some research on how it works for three people at once, oh my gracious...look at that, how is that possible?" I point at the monitor. With both of them on the edge, they fell right back into hysterical fits of laughter. This time they are going so hard that they have bloody tears coming down their cheeks.  
>With great exasperation I humph, and go to move away as now my temper is on the rise. Godric grabs me before I can exit the bed and caresses my face. I can't help but relax into his arms.<br>"Cor meum, we do not mean to upset you. It is just a joy and surprise, in a most delicious way, I might add to find you researching for our joining tonight," Godric whispers with a growl in her ear. Eric on the other side looks remorseful at even the possibility of hurting her feelings.  
>"Hjärtat, I am inclined to agree with him. You are a joy I never considered in all of my years. The fact that you love us enough to place yourself so close to us and watch what you may find embarrassing only honors us with the trust you share with us. As to our carelessness with it, it was because we were so surprised. I am sorry." He hangs his head down.<p>

"Eric, Godric, I do love you both so much that I wanted to be able to return the pleasure to the two of ya'lls. I was more surprised then you, at what was on the computer after I typed it in." She blushes, and gives a nervous giggle.  
>With that they all started laughing.<p> 


	12. Authors note 2

Hi I am working on the next chapter but I have some medical issues that are stalling my progress. I was diagnosed with an autoimmune disease last Sept and now am having kidney issues. I am not tell you all to garner sympathy i just want to give you an idea of the hurdles that is slowing my progress. Ok, now on to better topics,I want to say whoo hoo I have 200 reviews.

Ok I love my guys, but that chew character Warlow is a hottie! Ok I may sound like a traitor but, did you see that body!

Thanks for you support.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- first I own nothing. Ok, now that is done, I want to say Thank you for the reviews. I looked to see how many are following Lilla Doden in Dallas. I want to say Thank you! I also want to hear from all of you to know what you think. So, I know your wondering what happen to my muse? She totally ditched me to go some where tropical and last I heard she was completely drunk off her rocker on tequila. Bitch didn't take me with her!

I've only had a few negative reviews and am humbled at the responses from most of you all. I just want to ask the guest reviewer...DID YOU READ THE DESCRIPTION? Hello, get a clue! If you can't tell that this is a ménage plot line then I suggest looking a little harder and asking questions if you aren't sure of it or not!

Ok now that I've vented...agh! To the good stuff!

Littleskönhet- little beauty

Mina Käraste- My Dearest

Godric POV-

I take a deep breath, one that's not needed but the next few hours are so life changing. I didn't want to lose a single moment of this event, this sacred event that the three of us are about to partake in. We settled after our delightful and amazingly brilliant mate was caught searching porn. It makes me smile and I suppress a chuckle again. I clear my throat to draw their attention. "Hjärtat, it's time that we finish the last exchange. I want to make sure you want this because there is no turning back. It's for life. I give you everything that I am, as will Eric. We wish to be your bonded. In human terms we would be your husbands but we will be more then that. There is no divorce."

Sookie gasps as if she's hurt by my words. She replies as she looks down at her hands in her lap."I'm a Stackhouse, we don't marry, or commit into something like that to just leave it. We do not I had any question in bonding with you I would not have started it with ya'll. Are you guys having doubts?" As she sniffles. I can smell her tears as they trail down her beautiful cheeks. I look at Eric with confusion as to why our Littleskönhet is crying.

I think I finally get it. She thinks we doubt her. "Min Littleskönhet, we would never doubt your feelings for us. I was explaining to you about what a bond completed would be." I stretch my hand out to her divine cheeks that are blushing now. Swiping away a tear that escaped those pools of heaven, looking back at Eric and myself. Sniffling and a hick up later she places a smile that would make the sun shine brighter, the moon jealous that it's not directed towards it. I feel this amazing,(I don't know what to call it) feeling spread into my body. Looking over to Eric I can see that she has stolen the words from him also.

"Littleskönhet, are you ready to be ours through blood?" I look deeply into her eyes to express the desire we both feel. "More then anything!" She lunges into my lap. I can't help but laugh, I have never felt such joy!

Eric's POV-

I am still dumbfounded at how our love could feel that we could ever doubt her. I know she is still young in compared to Godric and myself. But with her telepathy she has wisdom.

"Sookie, we love you, you must know this." I find that I need to hear her tell me she knows how we feel for her. Godric looks at me with agreement. As he understands the feelings that have been swirling around all of us. I move forward and wrap my arms around them both. I kiss Sookie as if it were our first time. Kissing her will always make me feel like a teen age boy. I shudder with the thought. I am eager to show her all the feelings that soon she will feel. She truly is amazing. She pulls away from me so she can breath. I wish for tonight to truly be special as it will bind us for eternity. I think of words that could possibly describe how I am feeling. I have met many poets and I struggle to find one that could be as deep rooted as I feel at this moment. " My sweet one, I have meet many a poet, lyrical fiddler but I have to say that our dear Dr. Seuss said it best when it comes to love and how you know it 'You know you are in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.' That is my love for you."

It is so delicious how her cheeks blossom like a pink rose. With that,

"I will begin the ceremony...

Will you bond by blood to Godric and myself as you will know all that we are?"

"Yes, I will." Sookie replied. "Now you ask us." I directed Sookie.

With a stutter, "Will, umm, you both, bond to ahhh, blood to me?" She looks down to her hands as if waiting to be rejected. I reach my hand out to her cheek and caress it to gain her attention back to our eyes.

I go first, "Yes, my Sookie, I will." Then she looks to Godric awaiting his answer, he does not hesitate for a moment.

"my beautiful Sookie, I am honored to bond with you." He whispers to her, while lightly brushing his lips against hers.

As it's my turn to taste her lips. I take her into my grasp and press my lips on to hers, as we make contact I can't stop the moan that escapes me. I feel the tingle that starts at my lips and spreads all over my body. I sigh when I force myself from her plump, juicy a beauty she is..

I move my hand to her hair and run my long fingers through her golden spun honors me with a shiver and the affection running in her eyes. I take a breath and shudder with desire. I can hardly contain myself as I know she is still pure. I run my hand down her neck to the round of her shoulder. I move my hand to continue my journey to her elbow. I let my lips follow my hand. I manage to keep it slow to warm her in anticipation. I lick her from elbow to wrist. By the time I reach her sweet hand she is panting and the smell in the room is intoxication. I lightly take to kissing her wrist I look over at Godric and he seems to be as excited as we are. Gently he comes up behind her, wrapping her into his arms,around her waist, to help stabilize her, as it seems she is quivering.

Godric P.O.V.

I run my hand from her knee to her hip. Sending a chill down my arm to my cock. Bring my lips to her skin,feeling the warmth on my lips. I take deep breath with her scent and the scent of her arousal. A purr erupts from my chest for my Littleskönhet. My hips jump rubbing my cock against her softness. Answering me with a moan, I take it a a que to continue with my hand going under her night gown.

Pushing it up as my hand rises to her ribs. She takes a deep breath pushing my hand up further. Finally cupping the fullness of her breast, slipping my thumb over her harden flesh. Gasping in tandem with her is erotic and embodying. With her pushing her firmness harder into my hand, I feel empowered that I am giving this to her.i bring my lips to her neck, while Eric is on the other side closer to the front as I am to the back. Feeling her shiver, I open my eyes to see goose bumps take hold of her body. I can only smile like a kid with that sugary substance (I think it's called candy). I look over to Eric, he has the same insane smile. I nod to him to begin the sharing of blood. Watching him bite into his wrist and present it to our Sookie has me hard. So hard it aches. He bites into her beautiful neck and pulls blood from her has us all shuddering. The ecstasy that we all feel running through all of us. Once he heals he pulls his wrist away. I bite into mine and present it to her. When she places her lips onto my skin and in return I bite into her and the world seems to explode around us all.

Sookie POV

Oh heaven...am I in heaven? He tastes like nothing I have ever had before, better the the best chocolate. The next thing I know Godric has me on my back and my clothing has disappeared. I feel Eric grabbing my breast while Godric slides down my...oh my...oh wow, that is amazing..I can't think...I reach one hand to Eric's beautiful head and the other down to Godric. Mmmmmmm...I feel like I am buzzing in between each deep breath. All I see is lights swirling around behind my eyelids. I am about to...oh I'm so close...I think I'm saying this out load also because I hear them both growel. Oh, oh hell, ohfuck...ohshit...ohhell...Wow! I can hardly breath.I have never felt so love in my life. I feel scared and so excited to give myself to these amazing men. Eric is sitting behind me holding me and he's kneading my breasts. Godric climbs up my body and kisses me. Mmmm..I can taste myself on his firm silky adjusts over me and slides slowly into my depths. I gasped in a mouthful of air into my lungs breathing them into me. He stills...why is he waiting?As Godric starts to move Eric kisses me on my neck. He begins to whisper "That's it beautiful he will not hurt you. Doesn't he feel amazing? He's our mate." With that Eric leans over and kisses Godric on the mouth...Mmmmmm, that has to be one of the hottest things I've seen in a long time. Two beautiful men...oh oh oh I'm...going...to ...cum again. Oh hellll! Oh Godric! "Oh yeah,give it to me..."

Eric P.O.V.

So beautiful, I have lived a long time and watching them making love may have brought tears to my eyes. I won't say it did or not. As Godric came to his end, he kissed our Sookie and rolled to the side, taking her with him. I slide down behind her and enter her softly. We both moan from the electrical charge that we all feel. Godric moves closer to suckle on those lovely breasts. Lifting her leg, I am sure to hit her sweet spot. Gasping sounds coming from her tell me I have found it. I watch as Godric moves his hand down to where we are connected to collect some of her honey. He grasps my cock for a stroke or two while I move in and out of her. With a wicked look in his eye he finds her clit and strokes it. She beings to shake, it feels like she vibrating sending it straight to my balls. If this continues I will not last. Oh Fuck it! We both crash into heaven together.

Coming back to myself, I am still holding Sookie and Godric. I have never, ever, felt anything so amazing. I look at both of them with my heart flooding over I can't help but say "I Love You."


End file.
